


With Candy Canes and Silver Lanes Aglow

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bad Puns, Baking, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Festivals, Finals, First Meetings, Fluff, Gags, Home for Christmas, Ice Skating, Impact Play, Injury, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Rated for future chapters, Recovery, Sickfic, Snowball Fight, Sybian, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: A collection of one-shots for myPromnis Advent Calendaron tumblr.





	1. Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a collection on one-shots for my Promnis Advent Calendar on tumblr. If you're interested in participating, feel free to check it out [here.](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/post/167790218681/promnis-advent-calendar) If you post it on tumblr, feel free to mention me in the post (@[memegitek](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/)) and/or send me the link so I can check it out!
> 
> Since this is a collection of unrelated one-shots, the tags will be updated with each new chapter.

In Ignis’ humble opinion, Insomnia looked _beautiful_ during the winter.

There was something breathtaking about the city at night, a thin blanket of snow covering her streets and dusting buildings and cars like a fine coating of powdered sugar on warm pastries. Delicate flakes tumbled down from the sky slowly, twirling through the air until they made contact with whatever surface awaited them.

The sight was even better during the cold December nights, with the streets lit with bright, colorful strings of light and decorated with bows and bells. Adults and children alike crowded the streets, a sea of smiling faces as nearly everyone in Insomnia took part in the Glacian Festival, a week-long carnival dedicated to honor Shiva.

Ignis chuckled, letting Prompto lead him to the corral where the chocobos were being held. This particular attraction had been geared more towards younger festival goers, but people of all ages flocked to the birds with awe. None of them seemed quite as enthusiastic as Prompto, though Ignis was certain it was because it was his boyfriend’s first time seeing the birds in person.

Ignis wasn’t too fond of crowds―he dealt with them enough as adviser to the prince, preferring to spend what little free time he had in the comfort of his apartment. Seeing the way Prompto’s face lit up when they wandered about the festival, however, was worth dealing with the pushing and shoving of the crowd.

Ignis had attended the festival every year since he was nine, always accompanying Noctis and Gladio. In their younger years, they’d go a day or two―Ignis even went all seven days for three years straight, hoping to bring a smile to the prince’s face. In recent years, however, Noctis grew bored of the festival and only attended the opening ceremony, and Gladio began to go with his sister.

Prompto, on the other hand, had never attended the festival before. As a child, he had nobody to supervise him, and when he was old enough to go by himself, he didn’t have the money to pay for the tickets. So, when Noctis insisted that he take the week off, Ignis’ first thought was to take Prompto as an early Christmas gift.

“I think they like you,” Ignis chuckled, watching as one of the chocobos gently nudged Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto let out a sound of delight, giving the chocobo a few friendly scratches. When the bird let out a pleased wark, Prompto looked like he might shed a few tears of happiness.

“Oh my gods, Ignis,” Prompto whispered, like he had blessed by the Oracle herself.

Ignis pressed a soft kiss to Prompto’s cheek. “Are they every bit as magnificent as you imagined they’d be?”

Prompto turned to Ignis, his grin so wide it had to hurt. “Even better.”

Ignis returned the smile. “Perhaps next time I’m given a vacation, we should go to the chocobo ranch down in Duscae.”

Prompto’s response was to throw his arms around Ignis, his squeal of delight barely muffled by the adviser’s coat. “Really?”

“Of course,” Ignis said, wrapping his arms around Prompto.

Prompto leaned up to kiss Ignis sweetly. “Sweet Shiva, you’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.”

Ignis chuckled. A trip to the chocobo ranch wasn’t all that special in his eyes, but to Prompto, it may as well have been a trip to Altissa.

Even after two years of dating, Ignis still found himself surprised to see how simpler things seemed to bring the biggest smile to Prompto’s face. Their best dates were cheap little outings, always full of laughter and soft, chaste kisses and ridiculous puns. Something as little as Ignis coming home from work _on time_ meant so much to Prompto, even if all they did was stay at home and watch soap operas that they refused to admit they enjoyed so much.

Eventually, Ignis managed to pull Prompto away from the chocobos so they could explore the festival. By the time they were ready to call it a night, Ignis had a tonberry plushie in his possession that Prompto had won for him.

“That was so much fun, Iggy,” Prompto squealed.

“And we get to do it all over again tomorrow,” Ignis said, smiling. “You know, at the end of the week, they put on a play to conclude the festival.”

The play was more geared towards children, and though it was oversimplified and riddled with inaccuracies, Ignis did enjoy watching it. It was the same one every year, telling the story of how Ifrit warmed Shiva’s heart towards the mortals―a tale as old as Eos itself, passed down from generation to generation.

“We’re gonna see it, right?”

“Of course.” Ignis brought Prompto in for a kiss. “Now, let’s go home and get warmed up.”


	2. Finals

Prompto groaned, throwing his head back in boredom. He had been sitting on the couch for nearly _four hours_ , surrounded by his art history notes and absolutely hating his life.

A quick glance out the window told him it was _late_ ―he probably should’ve gone to sleep like Ignis had, but this exam was going to kick his ass. In the back of his mind, his high school psych teacher was chiding him for studying before bed, knowing full well that’d he’d forget half that information, but it wasn’t like he was putting it off.

Over the past two weeks, Prompto had spent nearly all his free time studying. His lunch periods were spent in a quiet little café so he wouldn’t be disturbed by the noise in his usual spot. He spent nearly three hours in the library with Aranea and Crowe, hoping they could help him pass this godforsaken final. The minute he got home, he immediately went back to studying, stopping for about ten minutes to scarf down the food Ignis had made so he wouldn’t starve.

By now, Prompto could probably recite the textbook word for word, but that _still_ wasn’t enough. He _needed_ to pass this class, or else he’d have to suffer through it _again._

Sometimes, Prompto wished he had chosen to into engineering. He liked math and technology, but _noooo_ , he had to be a photographer.

“Perhaps you should come to bed, darling.”

Prompto turned his attention towards Ignis, who stood in the hallway. He looked _ridiculous_ with his hair disheveled and drool drying at the corner of his mouth, but Prompto couldn’t quite bring himself to laugh about it―not when he should be studying.

“I need to study,” Prompto said, stifling a yawn.

“Dear, you won’t pass your exam if you fall asleep in the middle of it,” Ignis deadpanned.

“C’mon, Ig, five more minutes―”

“Prompto,” Ignis sighed, “how many times have I found you passed out on this couch over the past two weeks?”

“Uh.”

“ _Six times,_ Prompto. _Six._ You and I both know five minutes will become ten, then ten will become an hour, and the next thing we know, it’s four in the morning and you’re too tired to come to bed.”

Prompto opened his mouth to argue, but the only thing that came out was a disgruntled sigh. Okay, _maybe_ Ignis was right about this.

“Okay,” Prompto said, “okay, yeah. Just give me―”

“Prompto Argentum, do I need to carry you to bed?”

“No, no, _no_ , I just― _hey!”_

Within a matter of moments, Ignis had Prompto in his arms, trying to fight back a smile when he started squirming. Prompto lightly pushed at his boyfriend’s shoulder, but his fit of giggles kept him from doing much more than that. Ignis’ hold on him remained secure, even with his half-hearted attempts to escape.

When it became clear that Ignis wasn’t going to let him go, Prompto accepted his fate. He found it easy to relax into Ignis’ hold, growing increasingly aware of how tired he was.

“I can help you go over your notes tomorrow morning,” Ignis murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s temple.

“I’d like that,” Prompto mumbled, eyelids growing heavy. He fought to stay awake, but Ignis was so _warm_ and he felt so comfortable in his arms.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Prompto had fallen asleep in Ignis’ arms.


	3. Family

Ignis examined his reflection in the mirror of the hotel bathroom, fixing the collar of his button-up shirt. For a moment, he wondered if he should wear a tie―Prompto had told him that dinner was supposed to be casual, but he didn’t say _how_ casual. Was he underdressed? _Overdressed?_

Ignis’ inner Gladiolus told him he was being ridiculous, but this was important to Prompto―he was _finally_ going to meet his boyfriend’s family.

 _God,_ Ignis was _terrified._

Prompto spoke highly of his adoptive father and sister. Ignis gathered that he had a close relationship with both of them based on everything he’s heard, and that only made him more anxious. _What if they disapprove?_ Then, an even worse thought surfaced: _what if I ruin the relationship between Prompto and his family?_

Part of Ignis wished he had declined spending the holidays with Prompto’s family. He could be visiting his mother in Tenebrae. Instead, he fell for Prompto’s puppy dog eyes and agreed to come with him to Insomnia.

“You okay, babe?”

Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin. Prompto stood at the bathroom door, giving Ignis a concerned look.

“I’m fine, darling,” Ignis sighed.

Prompto gave Ignis a small smile, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his middle. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“I suppose there’s no point in denying it,” Ignis said, returning the embrace.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Prompto said, kissing Ignis’ jaw. “They’re gonna love you. I mean, Aranea might give you a hard time, but she doesn’t mean any harm. That’s her way of of saying she likes someone.”

Ignis chuckled, but there wasn’t any humor behind it. “I’m afraid I might not make a very good first impression.”

Prompto pulled back enough to look Ignis in the eye. “Ignis,” he deadpanned, “you are _literally_ the most put-together person I’ve been in a relationship with me. There is _no way_ you could screw this up.”

Ignis let out a soft, breathy laugh. At least _someone_ believed in him. Once again, he turned to the mirror.

“Prom, do you think I should wear a tie?”

“Hmm?” Prompto pulled away, stepping back a few steps to get a good look at Ignis. After a moment, his eyes lit up. “Oh! Almost forgot something!”

Prompto scurried out of the bathroom, bounding towards the suitcases they had just finished packing. He searched through his luggage, managing to not make a mess of it. After it had been zipped back up, Prompto returned to the bathroom.

“This,” Prompto said, “is for you.”

Ignis was handed a sweater with a _hideous_ pattern of gingerbread men and peppermint candies on it. Upon unfolding it, he found _Season’s Eatings_ embroidered on the front, along with little tonberry chef just beneath it.

Ignis raised an eyebrow.

“Leonis family tradition,” Prompto explained. He gestured to his own sweater―a godawful eyesore with an anak that read _Merry Buckin’ Christmas._

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on, Ignis!”

Ignis rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled the sweater on. Thankfully, the abomination wasn’t too scratchy. It did, however, mess up his hair.

Prompto let out a soft laugh, watching Ignis fix his hair. After he was finished, Ignis took another look at the mirror. He looked utterly _ridiculous,_ yet the sweater did wonders for his anxiety. He didn’t need to worry about looking too formal or too casual―he could cross that off the list.

As Ignis and Prompto gathered their things, though, his mind immediately went to work finding other things to worry about.

* * *

 

The drive from the hotel to Prompto’s home took about an hour, including the various traffic jams they encountered. The last twenty minutes or so had been through a relatively scenic part of Insomnia, which only lead to Prompto taking as many pictures as he could. As a result, there wasn’t much chatter to keep him from thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong.

“It’ll be fine,” Prompto assured as they pulled into the driveway. “Just be yourself.”

They climbed out of the car, grabbing their luggage from the trunk. Ignis took a few deep breaths as he gathered his things, hoping he didn’t look as anxious as he felt. _Now wouldn’t be a good time to have a panic attack._

Ignis tried to distract himself by getting a good look at Prompto’s neighborhood. It was a quiet suburban area just outside of downtown Insomnia. The houses themselves were nothing particularly special―average homes for average people, neither lavish nor poor.

The houses were all decorated for the holidays. A handful had gone all-out, with every square inch packed with so much holiday cheer, it made his sweater look like something out of a high-fashion magazine. One house on the end of the road was considerably less spirited, sporting a ball of tangled Christmas lights hanging above the door, as though whoever lived there had given up entirely on untangling the lights and accepted their fate as least spirited.

Prompto’s home was more modest―there were plenty of decorations, but it was much more tasteful. The house itself had strings of lights along the edge of the roof and bordering the front windows, along with a wreath on the door. The yard had a few decorations as well: a wooden reindeer, a tonberry in a Santa hat, and a moogle sitting on a giftbox.

“C’mon, Iggy,” Prompto said, taking Ignis’ hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before leading him to the door, his idle chatter drowned out by Ignis’ heart pounding in his ears.

“Calm down, babe,” Prompto murmured, kissing Ignis’ cheek. He gave him a reassuring smile before knocking on the door.

There was a beat of silence before a young woman with platinum hair and a hideous “Merry Shitscram” sweater answered the door. Ignis recognized her from a few of the photographs Prompto had up in his apartment.

Prompto practically launched himself into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She let out a laugh, returning the embrace without hesitation.

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you, too, shortcake,” she said. After a moment, she glanced at Ignis. “This the guy you were telling me about?”

“Yeah!” Prompto pulled away, returning to Ignis’ side and pushing him forward. “Ignis, this is Aranea.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Ignis said a little too quickly. After a moment, he awkwardly offered his hand, internally screaming at himself.

If Aranea noticed he was nervous, she didn’t point it out. She took Ignis’ hand, giving it a rough shake. “Feeling’s mutual.” She moved aside, motioning for them to come in.

The first thing Ignis noticed about Prompto’s home was that there were a _lot_ of pictures. No wall was left bare. Ignis was able to catch glances of them as he followed Aranea down the hall. Most of the photos were of animals from around the neighborhood and various landscapes, but there were a handful of family portraits and pictures of Prompto and Aranea throughout their childhood. He’d have to take a closer look later.

For a moment, his nerves settled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Upon entering the living room, a shrill beeping rang through the house. Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin, but neither Prompto nor Aranea seemed surprised.

“Dammit, dad, _again_?” Aranea yelled, marching back down the hall. She stomped into the room where the source of the sound was coming from. After a few moments, the beeping stopped.

That was when Ignis noticed the smell of something burning. He turned to Prompto, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Guess dad was trying to make dinner,” Prompto said sheepishly. “This, uh, happens a lot.”

Before Ignis could reply, Aranea came back into the room. A man followed behind, grumbling about the pan he had just ruined. As soon as he caught sight of Ignis and Prompto, though, his grumbling stopped.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Prompto barreled into him, immediately latching onto him like he did with Aranea. He mumbled something against his shirt, which caused the man to laugh.

“It’s good to see you, Prompto,” the man said, ruffling the blond’s hair. Prompto whined loudly about his hair, but he didn’t make any move to leave the embrace.

The man’s attention turned to Ignis, his expression remained neutral as he offered his hand. “Cor Leonis. I’m Prompto’s father.”

Ignis took Cor’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Ignis Scientia. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Leonis.”

Cor gave Ignis a small, awkward smile. “Call me Cor.”

Ignis felt his nerves ease up. _Maybe this won’t be so bad._

* * *

 

After determining that the meal Cor tried to prepare was unsalvageable, he left briefly to pick up dinner from the pizzeria down the street. Dinner had started out a bit awkward, but by the end of it, Ignis felt comfortable enough to fully participate in the conversation. Afterwards, Prompto left to shower and Aranea left for a Christmas party with a few friends, leaving Ignis and Cor alone.

For several minutes, the two of them sat in awkward silence. Ignis tried to think of a topic of interest, but without Prompto there, everything that came to mind felt _boring._ The last thing he wanted Cor to think was that his son was dating someone so… _dull_.

“So,” Cor finally said, “Prompto tells me that you like to cook.”

“I do, yes,” Ignis said. “Actually, if it hadn’t been for him, I’d still be majoring in business. Prompto was the one who convinced me to follow my dreams rather than my father’s.”

Cor smiled at that—it was small, but it wasn’t the awkward smile he gave Ignis earlier. “Prompto’s a firm believer in following your dreams. Kid’s got the brains to be an engineer, but he’s determined to be a photographer.” He glanced to the pictures on the wall. “I don’t think he’ll have any problems with that, though.”

“Did Prompto take those?” Ignis asked.

“Most of them, yeah,” Cor said. “There are more, but we only have so much wall space. The rest of ‘em are all in albums and photo boxes. I can dig those out so you can look through them later.”

“I’d like that very much.” Slowly but surely, the tension was fading away. “I really do enjoy seeing his photographs.”

Ignis stood to take a closer look at the photographs on the wall. There was a photo of Cor and a man Ignis didn’t recognize standing in front of a building that read _Lionheart_ , with a banner below the sign reading _Grand Opening_. There was another of a younger Aranea with two teenaged boys, all three of them dressed up for halloween. There were two shots of the sky―one at sunset, one at night.

The photo that caught Ignis’ attention, though, was an old one of a woman with dark hair holding a young child. The woman wore a beautiful, radiant smile that seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place it. The child in her arms was about three or four, with blond hair and freckles scattered across his chubby cheeks. Behind the glasses, Ignis could make out familiar blue eyes.

“That’s Anima,” Cor said, having noticed which photo Ignis was staring at. “Prompto’s mother… my baby sister.”

Upon closer inspection, Ignis noticed the resemblance. Prompto shared many of his mother’s features―her smile, her eyes, and her freckles. There was something about her expression that made Ignis believe their personalities were quite similar.

After a moment, it dawned on Ignis that _something_ must’ve happened to her. Prompto never told him _how_ Cor get custody of him, and for a moment, he considered asking. He decided against it―now was hardly the time to ask such questions, and Cor didn’t seem to want to get into it.

“I think she would’ve liked you,” Cor said, his voice quiet. “The only thing she ever wanted was for Prompto to be happy, and he’s happier with you than anyone else he’s been with.”

Ignis was at a loss for words. Of all the things Cor could’ve said, informing him that Prompto’s mother would’ve approved was certainly the last thing he expected. He assumed it must’ve been a compliment if he spoke so fondly of her.

“Ani was a good judge of character,” Cor said, looking Ignis in the eye. “If she liked someone, it was because she saw something _good_ about them. While I don’t share that quality with her, I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t see how good you are for Prompto.”

The very last bit of tension left Ignis. Did that mean Cor approved? Hell, if he even _tolerated_ his presence, he’d be relieved. He allowed himself to admit that Prompto was right (in his mind, of course―his pride as a Scientia wouldn’t allow him to do so out loud).

Whatever Ignis was going to say was quickly forgotten when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He turned his head, smiling when he felt Prompto’s lips against his cheek.

“What’d I miss?”

Ignis chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s temple. “Cor was just showing me a few photos. Speaking of which”―he turned his attention to Cor―“I believe you said that there were more?”

Cor smiled, casting the last of Ignis’ doubt away. “I do. I’ll be back in a few.”

Once Cor was out of the room, Prompto brought Ignis down for a proper kiss. When they pulled away, he murmured, “I told you he’d like you.”

Ignis chuckled, pulling Prompto close. “So you did.”


	4. Decorating

During the decade of darkness, the cheap radio in the apartment Ignis shared with Prompto was the only form of entertainment he had. He couldn’t occupy _all_ his time with cooking with food in such short supply, nor could he solely focus on his research with Talcott’s busy schedule. Reading was no longer an option, nor could he write, and he certainly couldn’t keep Prompto from doing his job as a hunter. As a result, much of his free time was spent listening to mysteries on the radio from the comfort of his bed.

Now, long after the sun returned, Ignis could hear cheerful Christmas music coming from the living room. Prompto was singing along without a care in the world, his voice the slightest bit off-key. It brought back memories from long ago, before the road trip that would change their lives forever.

Ignis was pulled from his thoughts by the shrill screeching of the timer. He made quick work of silencing it, switching the oven off and snatching his oven mitts. He pulled the cookies out, setting them down on a nearby trivet to cool.

With the cookies out of the oven, Ignis left the kitchen to check on Prompto’s progress with the tree. Upon setting foot into the living room, Ignis was welcomed with the sound of Prompto’s lovely voice, as well as the soft chiming of bells.

_“We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas, don’t be late.”_

Ignis let out a soft chuckle, carefully making his way through the living room. Thankfully, Prompto had kept the boxes of decorations close to the wall, leaving a path for Ignis to walk without fear of stepping on an ornament.

“How’s it look so far, love?” Ignis asked, wrapping his arms around Prompto from behind.

“It’s all coming together,” Prompto said cheerfully, hanging another bell on the tree. He pressed his back against Ignis’ chest, letting out a soft, content sigh.

“What does it look like?” Ignis gave Prompto a gentle squeeze, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Prompto proceeded to describe the tree to him―it was smaller that what Ignis had grown up with, a foot and a half shy of touching the ceiling. Bright, multi-colored lights were strung along its branches, twinkling brightly. Silver tinsel garlands were delicately placed around the tree, complementing the simple red ornaments and little golden bells. Prompto had even made ornaments out of sylleblossoms, enchanted by a glaive so they wouldn’t die until well after the holiday had passed.

“It sounds lovely, Prompto,” Ignis murmured.

“There’s just one more thing that needs to be done,” Prompto said.

“Oh? And what would that be, dear?”

“We need a tree topper! I can’t pick between the moogle or the chocobo, though.”

Ignis chuckled, kissing Prompto’s cheek. It was hardly a crisis, though the ex-crownsguard certainly made it seem like one. “Perhaps the moogle would suit the tree better. It’ll match the color scheme better.”

“You’ve got a point,” Prompto said. He left the embrace long enough to place the topper on the tree, then returned to Ignis. Prompto wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his neck.

Ignis smiled, kissing Prompto’s hair. “I made some cookies, love. The only thing that needs to be done now is decorate them.”

Prompto grinned. “Leave it to me!”


	5. Cheer

Prompto had zero interest in going to Ravus’ Christmas party. He _really_ didn’t like Ravus, but Noctis had begged for him to come along until Prompto had no choice but to accept. It meant he’d miss out on movie night with his father and sister, but at least he’d be able to catch up with Luna.

He came to regret not staying home when Ignis fucking Scientia walked through the door, dressed like he was for something much nicer than a trashy high school Christmas party. He stuck out in the sea of ugly Christmas sweaters, instead choosing to wear a navy button-up, a leather jacket, and a nice pair of black jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt were left undone, revealing a little necklace that went down to his clavicle.

Christ, Ignis looked so _beautiful_ it was painful.

Luna had said nothing when she caught Prompto staring at Ignis. Instead, she handed him a red solo cup filled with Dino’s “signature” holiday cheer cocktail, a knowing smile on her lips. It silenced the debate Prompto was having in his head, and he took it as a sign that _maybe_ he should finally do this.

Prompto downed the drink. A little liquid courage wasn’t going to hurt, so long as he didn’t have more than the one―the last thing he wanted was for Ignis Scientia to discover that he was a total lightweight.

“Go,” Luna murmured, giving Prompto a light shove. “Talk to him before someone else beats you to it.”

Prompto had been in this position before―he’d see Ignis, Luna would try to convince him to talk to him, and as soon as he took a step forward, he’d hesitate and miss his chance. Tonight was his night.

Tonight was _his_ night.

Prompto’s feet moved of their own accord. He slipped through the crowd, the music drowned out by the pounding of his heart. Alarms were going off in the back of his mind, telling him to _abort mission abort mission abortabortabort_ ―

“Oh, hello, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice cut clear through the noise, a lovely, beautiful sound that made calculus sound interesting. He smiled at Prompto with such _warmth,_ it made him feel that maybe, just _maybe,_ he had a chance.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” That beautiful smile left his face, a look of concern gracing his features instead.

“Oh, u-um...” Someone bumped into Prompto, pushing him into Ignis. _Shit shit shit he thinks you’re a klutz—_

“Perhaps we should go someplace a little quieter,” Ignis suggested, seeming to sense Prompto’s panic. “This certainly isn’t the best place to have a conversation.”

Ignis took Prompto’s hand, his grasp gentle. Prompto allowed himself to be guided out of the room, trying to quiet the screaming in his head.

_Your hand he’s holding your hand holy shit holy shit holy shit._

They wound up outside, far away from the noise and the crowd. Prompto shivered at the cold, prompting Ignis to pull off his jacket and drape it over his shoulders.

“Th-thanks,” Prompto said, his voice quiet.

“Certainly,” Ignis murmured, giving Prompto a kind smile. “Are you feeling better?”

 _No._ “Yeah. Um, thanks. I don’t really do that well in crowds.”

“Neither am I, truth be told,” Ignis sighed. “I actually had no plans to attend, but…”

Prompto raised an eyebrow in question. Ignis’ cheeks were turning pink, but before he could fawn about how _adorable_ that was, the brunet continued.

“This must sound quite _silly_ , but I came in hopes of spending some time with you.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “M-me?”

“Ah, yes… I must admit, I’ve been wanting to get to know you since Noct introduced us.”

 _Oh._ **_Oh._ **

“Okay, um… d’you wanna, y’know… skip out on this party and go somewhere a little less obnoxious?”

Ignis smiled, offering Prompto his hand. “There’s a lovely little café not too far away.”

Prompto took Ignis’ hand without a second thought, returning the smile. “Sounds fine by me.”


	6. Movie

Prompto couldn’t remember the last time he felt this content at home, especially around the holidays.

The house was quiet, with the only sound being the movie playing on the television. The Christmas tree in the corner of the living room was the only other source of light, casting a soft glow that made the room feel cozy. For once, Prompto wasn’t alone―he was pressed into Ignis’ side, snuggled up under a soft quilt with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Ignis was supposed to be stuck in meetings, but Noctis made the decision to attend instead, leaving him with a rare night off. He could’ve done a number of things with that time off, but the fact that he chose to spend it with Prompto made him feel so _special._

Prompto let out a content sigh, gently nuzzling Ignis’ shoulder. This was _perfect._ Tonight was _perfect._

“It’s been far too long since our last date, hasn’t it?” Ignis murmured, sounding a little guilty.

“It has, yeah,” Prompto said, “but I get it. Your job’s important, Ig.”

“So are you, Prompto.” Ignis let out a soft sigh. “Astrals, our first date in a _month_ and this is all we do… I’m so sorry, love.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that,” Prompto soothed, pressing his lips to Ignis’ cheek. “This is _perfect,_ Ignis.”

“But you deserve―”

“Ignis, I don’t care about fancy restaurants and expensive gifts.” Prompto set his mug down on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his nose into his shoulder. “All I want is to be with you.”

Prompto felt Ignis’ lips against his forehead. “Even if all we do is watch movies in our free time?”

“Mm-hmm.” Prompto gave Ignis a gentle squeeze, smiling up at him. “As long as it’s with you.”


	7. Snowball Fight

“C’mon, Cookie, it’s freezing out here!”

The great dane paid little mind to Prompto’s complaining, which only made the blond groan in frustration. She simply continued to sniff at the ground, clearly ignoring his attempts at getting her to do her business.

“Iggy, a little help?”

“I certainly can’t make this go any faster, love,” Ignis pointed out, trying to not look so amused. “She’ll go when she’s good and ready.”

Prompto gave Ignis a glare, though he was about as intimidating as a kitten with his chocobo beanie and his ridiculous moogle-print coat. It certainly didn’t help that Cookie was now flopping around in the snow, demanding that someone shower her with affection.

“Don’t give me that look, dear,” Ignis said, approaching the dog. He rubbed her tummy, earning a cheerful yip in response. “This should hardly be a surprise. After all, she’s done it before many times.”

Prompto huffed, a wordless admission that he knew Ignis was right. Cookie was a smart dog, capable of acting like she needed to go out just so she could play in the snow. He was almost certain she knew that they wouldn’t do anything about it, either, because they didn’t want to risk a mess in the house.

“Clever girl,” Ignis said, his voice low so only Cookie could hear. His hand moved to her head so he could scratch behind her ears, but she moved quickly, barking excitedly. Ignis turned to see what caught her interest, only to receive a snowball to the face.

Ignis sputtered. “Prompto!”

Ignis heard a laugh. He brushed the snow off his face, opening his eyes. Prompto stood there, looking  _ very _ proud of himself.

“Who said Cookie was the only one allowed to play in the snow?”

Ignis snorted, narrowing his eyes playfully. “I do hope you know that this means war, love.”


	8. Slip

There were absolutely no redeeming qualities about dungeons in Prompto’s eyes.

Dungeons meant tiny, closed off spaces and dark, cold tunnels that housed daemons. More often than not, they were crawling with all the things Prompto saw in his nightmares, and  _ he _ was usually the one who wound up getting poisoned or turned into a frog or  _ actually dying. _ Worst yet, this was only their  _ third  _ dungeon.

This time, it was an ice cave behind a waterfall. At first, Prompto had been kind of excited―“You guys, it’s just like a real-life RPG!”―but the initial excitement wore off after he nearly slid down a narrow tunnel that probably held a daemon looking for its next meal.

“Do be careful, Prompto,” Ignis said, guiding him away from the tunnel. “It’d be quite a tragedy if we lost you this early in our journey.”

Ignis’ tone was playful, but Prompto knew the man was serious―there was an underlying plea for the gunslinger to pay attention, or else he might not be so lucky in the near future.

Prompto gave Ignis a smile, kissing his cheek softly. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful. C’mon, Noct and Gladio have probably already found the tomb.”

Ignis scoffed―given the terrain they were currently traveling through, the fastest they’ve been able to walk was a quick shuffle to avoid any accidents. It was much more likely that the two of them were simply out of sight. They couldn’t be that much further ahead.

Before they decided it was time to go, Ignis pulled Prompto in for another kiss, taking advantage of the moment they had alone. Searching for the royal tombs left little time for affection, unfortunately, but Prompto was willing to take what he could get.

“Love,” Ignis murmured, “I do think I could get us a second room at the Leville.”

Prompto grinned. “You think?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis said, “but we really do need to get moving. The sooner we’ve found this tomb, the sooner we can get back to the hotel, yes?”

Prompto must’ve forgotten all about the ice surrounding them, as he quickly turned, which lead him to slip on the ice. He instinctively reached out for Ignis, who reacted too late to stop them both from sliding down the steep decline towards the tunnel Gladio and Noctis had walked through moments ago. They crashed into them like bowling pins, stopping when they hit a wall.

“What the hell?” Gladio bellowed.

“Yeah, what happened to taking it slow?” Noctis whined, sitting up slowly.

“Eh… sorry?” Prompto gave everyone a sheepish smile before turning to Ignis. “Um… you okay?”

Ignis sighed, sitting up. “I’m fine, love, though it seems I’ve fallen for you all over again.”

The concerned look on Prompto’s face morphed into one that was trying (and failing) to look unamused. “I hate you.”

“I love you, too, darling.”


	9. Baking

“You’re improving.”

The soft scraping of a spoon against a bowl stopped for a moment, likely out of surprise that someone had come in without Prompto noticing. The scraping continued, accompanied by a soft, nervous laugh. “Dunno about that, Iggy. I guess we’ll figure out after they come out of the oven, right?”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, love,” Ignis said, walking across the tiny kitchen. After a moment of searching, his hand found Prompto’s hip. His arms wrapped around the gunner’s waist, his chest pressing against his back.

Prompto never was a  _ bad  _ cook―unlike Noctis, he had always been capable of cooking for himself, even if the meals he made were rather underwhelming. Ignis recalled evenings spent in Noctis’ kitchen with Prompto, where he’d guide the boy through increasingly difficult recipes. It proved to be a good way to bond, leading to a friendship that turned to something more in recent years.

Ignis knew by the smell that what Prompto was working on was sweet―likely one of his recipes, though he couldn’t tell which by smell alone just yet. “What are you making, Prom?”

“Oh. Um…” Prompto set the bowl down, reaching for something else. “You remember those tarts you used to make? The ones that you couldn’t quite get the recipe right for?”

“I do,” Ignis murmured, his voice quiet. He hadn’t tried to make the recipe since Noctis’ disappearance.

“Well, there was this one batch that you really liked. I know it wasn’t the right recipe, but you still wrote it down in one of your older notebooks.”

Truth be told, Ignis had forgotten all about it. Years ago, he had filled up an entire notebook with potential recipes for those Tenebraen tarts, each with the word  _ FAIL _ written at the top in bright red ink. He had marked one with a star to put into his notebook of favorite recipes, but he never did.

Ignis had thought the notebook had been lost after Insomnia fell, yet Prompto somehow got his hands on it. How he got it didn’t matter now. What  _ did  _ matter, though, was that Prompto had remembered such a tiny, insignificant detail even after all these years.

Ignis pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Prompto’s neck. “Oh, darling, you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to,” Prompto said. “Don’t laugh, but, um… I planned on making you these tarts when I got the courage to ask you out, but then we were sent out on that trip, and…”

“You didn’t get the chance,” Ignis supplied, burying his nose into the crook of Prompto’s neck.

Prompto nodded, letting out a soft sigh. After a moment, he bounced back, some of the cheer returning to his voice. “I thought I’d make some for Christmas. It’s not much, but there aren’t exactly many options for presents now.”

Ignis smiled. “A lovely idea, dear. I can’t wait to taste them.”

Prompto let out a soft laugh. “You’ll have to let me go if you want one. I doubt raw tarts would taste too good.”

Ignis pouted playfully, earning a giggle in response. He let Prompto go after one final squeeze, taking a step back so he could move. “I’m afraid I didn’t get you anything, love.”

Ignis heard the oven door shut, followed by Prompto’s soft footsteps. “I’ve got everything I need right here, Iggy.”


	10. Christmas Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short orz I got waaaay behind

“Cookie, please just sit down…”

The great dane barked in response, standing up and padding over to where Prompto stood. She sniffed at the camera in his hands, whining when he pulled it away.

“Cookie, c’mon,” Prompto whined, gently shoving the dog away from camera. “Igs, a little help here? I can’t set up the tripod if she won’t leave it alone.”

Ignis chuckled, standing up from where he sat on the couch and approached the dog. “Come here, girl. I promise this won’t take too long.”

Cookie, the absolute  _ traitor,  _ did what Ignis asked, following him back to the sofa. Prompto made quick work of setting up the tripod, adjusting the camera before setting the timer. “Okay, okay, it’s ready!”

Prompto quickly made his way to the couch, sitting next to Ignis.Prompto put on his best smile, internally groaning at himself for setting the timer too long.

Finally, the flash went off. Prompto stood to check the picture, relieved to find that they didn’t need to retake it. 

Prompto and Ignis were smiling brightly, dressed in their ugliest Christmas sweaters. Cookie had a sweater of her own, sitting between the two of them without a care in the world. The picture had a cozy vibe to it, something warm and relaxed that really spoke to Prompto.

“I take it that it has your seal of approval?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, “This year’s Christmas card is gonna look great.”


	11. Dream

Prompto couldn’t remember the last time he felt this warm and safe.

He was snuggled up under a soft blanket, wrapped in Ignis’ arms. The television was playing a Christmas special, casting a soft glow over them, but Prompto could only focus on Ignis’ warmth. He let out a content sigh, burying his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Comfy?” Ignis asked, sounding amused.

“Mm-hmm.”

Prompto heard Ignis chuckle, followed closely by the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. He hummed softly, his eyes sliding shut…

_ “That’s one of my personal favorites. Oh, you should’ve seen the look on your face.” _

Prompto jolted awake, no longer wrapped in Ignis’ arms. Instead, he was strapped to the device in the heart of Zegnautus Keep. The sound of metal scraping against metal sent shivers down his spine, filling him with a sense of unease.

What if they never found him?

A part of Prompto believed that Noctis had planned on pushing him off the train. It told him that they were here for the crystal, not to rescue the enemy. Noctis probably told Ignis and Gladio the story, too, and ordered them to leave him if they  _ did  _ find him.

But...

_ I ran into your buddies in Tenebrae. You’ve got ‘em worried sick. _

They were all worried about him. Noctis had even asked Aranea to find him and make sure he was safe. They were coming for him… he just needed to hold on a little while longer.

Prompto let out a soft sigh, letting his eyes slide shut. He allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless sleep, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer.

* * *

 

“―mpto?”

Prompto let out a soft groan, opening his eyes slowly.

“Prompto!”

He lifted his head, finding Noctis rushing through the cell door, Gladio and Ignis not too far behind. Gladio freed him from his restraints and he fell forward, barely managing to break his fall.

_ They came for me. They actually came. _

Prompto allowed them to lead him to one of the dormitories, holding Ignis’ hand tightly. He accepted the potion Noctis handed to him with a murmur of thanks, ate the cup noodles Gladio pulled from the armiger, and clung to Ignis as though he’d disappear if he let go.

“I’m glad we found you, Prompto,” Ignis murmured long after Noctis and Gladio had fallen asleep. “For a while, I was afraid that it was too late…”

“But you weren’t,” Prompto said. “It’s okay.”

Ignis let out a tired chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “I suppose you’re right. What matters most right now is that you’re safe.”

Prompto closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Ignis’ fingers carding through his hair. He drifted off, feeling safe for the first time since they left Altissia.


	12. Lights

If Ignis was being honest, taking a walk around downtown Insomnia wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. Sure, Insomnia looked beautiful in the winter, but after a long day at the citadel, the only thing he was concerned about was a hot shower and a cup of tea before bed.

_ You could’ve refused, _ Ignis told himself. Then again, he always did have a hard time refusing a request from Prompto, especially one so simple. So, he changed into something a bit more casual, downed a can of Ebony, and allowed Prompto to drag him out of their apartment, listening to his excited rambling with an amused smile.

Standing amongst the beautiful decorations in the city square, though, Ignis couldn’t bring himself to regret coming along. As terrible as his day had been, he found it difficult to keep a smile off his face as he watched Prompto snap pictures of all the decorations.

Prompto was in his element here―his attention was focused on his camera, determined to get only the best shots. The lights surrounding them cast a glow that complimented the blond, giving the scene a softness that he could only associate with the holidays. It made Ignis fall in love with Prompto all over again.

Ignis smiled, moving to stand behind Prompto. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek softly. “You’ll show me those when we get home, yes?”

“Of course, Ignis,” Prompto said, giving him a smile bright enough to outshine the lights surrounding them.

“Splendid,” Ignis murmured. He rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, watching as he went back to taking photos.

Ignis’ thoughts drifted to the little black box hidden away in his nightstand, tucked under a few unimportant files that he deemed boring enough to deter Prompto from looking any deeper. A part of him lamented not grabbing it, screaming that this would’ve been the perfect moment.

Ignis gave Prompto a gentle squeeze. “Love?”

“Mm?”

“Would you care to do this tomorrow night, too?”

Prompto grinned. “Yeah! Totally!”

Ignis smiled, pulling away enough to turn Prompto around. He pulled him in for a kiss, making a mental note to move the box to his coat pocket while Prompto wasn’t paying attention.


	13. Sick

Ignis Scientia was a godsdamned  _ terrible  _ patient.

Prompto had turned his back for a moment to check Gladio’s temperature, and Ignis had attempted to sneak out of bed to check on Noctis. He probably would’ve gotten away with it, too, had he not burst into a fit of coughing as soon as he got up.

“Dammit, Iggy,” Prompto said, “worry about yourself.”

“But His Highness―”

“Is  _ fine,” _ Prompto said, helping Ignis back to the bed. “You’re worse off, in case you didn’t notice.”

Ignis opened his mouth to argue, but the only thing that came out was another round of harsh coughing. Prompto winced―while it did prove his point, seeing Ignis suffer like this was painful to watch.

After Ignis’ coughing died down, Prompto gently pushed him down onto the bed. “You need to rest, Igs, or you’re not gonna get better.”

“But―”

Prompto shushed him, pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Don’t worry, I got this. Trust me, I know a thing or two about taking care of sick people.”

Ignis seemed too tired to try and argue a second time, as he didn’t try to get out of bed. “Alright. If you need help, though―”

“I’ll ask Noct or Gladio. They’re not as sick as you are, mister I-don’t-take-breaks.” Prompto took Ignis’ glasses off his face, setting them down on the nightstand. “Sleep, babe. I got this.”

To Prompto’s relief, Ignis’ eyes slid shut without any complaint. He allowed himself a moment to feel accomplished before turning to Noctis and Gladio, only to find them passed out in the other bed.

“Guess I better get started on dinner,” Prompto sighed. He grabbed Ignis’ notebook off the nightstand, finding the recipe for the chickatrice soup.

By the time Prompto had finished making the soup, Ignis had woken up. He had hoped Ignis would listen to him and stay in bed, but he walked in on him checking Noctis’ temperature.

“Ignis,” Prompto said, exasperated. He rushed over to the adviser, gently pulling him away from the sleeping prince. “Babe, you need to  _ rest.” _

“I assure you, darling, I’m feeling better,” Ignis croaked.

“You sound like someone took some sandpaper to your throat,” Prompto countered, pushing Ignis back towards the bed.

“I appreciate your concern, but―”

“Six, Ignis,  _ you need to rest,” _ Prompto said. “Look, I know you’re worried about Noct and Gladio, but you won’t be able to help if you end up in a hospital.”

For a moment, Prompto was sure Ignis would argue. Instead, though, Ignis let out a sigh. “I suppose you’re right.”

Prompto smiled, kissing Ignis’ forehead. “You up for some soup, then?”

Three days later, Ignis was feeling considerably better. Gladio and Noctis were back to normal by day two, eliminating the need to keep such a close eye on them.

Prompto, on the other hand…

“You poor thing,” Ignis murmured, pushing a few locks of hair out of Prompto’s face. “I suppose we’ll be staying here for another few days.”

Prompto let out a groan. He couldn’t tell what he was more upset about―being sick, or having to spend another few days cooped up in a tiny hotel room.

“How d’you not get sick after taking care of people?” Prompto asked, leaning into Ignis’ touch.

“Well, I don’t usually deal with three patients at once,” Ignis said, carding his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

Prompto gave Ignis a weak smile in response, his eyelids growing heavy. He tried to speak, but all that escaped was a tired groan.

“Rest, dear,” Ignis murmured, kissing Prompto’s temple. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	14. Stuck at the Airport

This was, by far, one of the biggest disasters Ignis had the displeasure of dealing with.

Today had been one misfortune after another. Ignis’ day started off with him spilling his morning not  _ once,  _ but  _ three times, _ which lead to a late start. The traffic to the airport had been abysmal, meaning that he had to  _ run _ through the airport terminal to make his flight. To make matters worse, said flight was now on delay, with no sign that he’d be departing by the end of the day.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a groan. Surely it couldn’t get worse.

“H-hey, um… is this seat taken?”

Ignis lifted his head, making eye contact with a rather attractive blond man. He looked to be around Ignis’ age, if not a year or two younger.

“By all means,” Ignis said, moving his luggage off the seat. The man sat down, quietly thanking him.

“U-um… your flight delayed, too?”

Normally, Ignis would’ve ignored the attempt at smalltalk, but there was something about the blond he found charming. Besides, there was a good chance he’d be stuck here for a while―he might as well do something to occupy his time.

“Yes,” Ignis said, “I’m afraid this has only added to my terrible day.”

“Oh, no,” the man said, sounding genuinely concerned. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t think it’d be fair for me to burden a stranger with such matters,” Ignis said.

The man gave Ignis an indecipherable look before offering his hand to him. “Prompto Argentum.”

Ignis blinked, taking Prompto’s hand a beat too late. He gave it an awkward shake before letting go. “Ignis Scientia.”

Prompto gave Ignis a warm smile. “Now we’re not strangers anymore, Ignis.”

Ignis chuckled. “I suppose you’re right, Prompto.”

The conversation had started with Ignis’ various misfortunes throughout the morning, but the topic eventually switched to something a bit more light-hearted. Hours had passed quickly and their conversation came to an end when Ignis heard that his flight was now loading.

“Ah, shit,” Prompto said, sounding a little disappointed. “That’s my flight.”

“We appear to have the same flight,” Ignis said, offering Prompto a smile.

Prompto perked up at that. “Wait, really? You’re heading to Insomnia, too?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “Perhaps when we land, we could continue this conversation over dinner? Provided you don’t have anywhere else to be, of course.”

Prompto grinned. “I’d like that.”


	15. Photo

“Are you alright, darling?”

Ignis’ voice pulled Prompto’s attention away from the photo in his hand. He turned towards the door, finding the ex-advisor casually leaning against the door frame. His expression remained neutral, but his tone had been concerned.

“Prom?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, voice cracking.

Ignis approached Prompto carefully, as though he were a frightened animal. His actions were slow and easy to predict, a silent reminder that it was okay if he wanted to be left alone. When Ignis sat on the bed, he kept enough distance between them, giving him plenty of room to leave if he really wanted to.

After a moment of thought, Prompto didn’t think he could handle being alone right now.

Prompto closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. Ignis’ arms slipped around his waist, pulling him to his side and pressing his lips to his temple.

“Would you like to talk about it, love?” Ignis asked.

“I miss him, Iggy” Prompto mumbled, his attention returning to the photo in his hand.

The photo was from the first Christmas Prompto spent with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. They were crowded in front of the massive tree in the citadel, dressed in ugly sweaters that Ignis had taken the time to knit. They were all smiling brightly, completely unaware that in a few years, everything would go to hell.

“I miss him, too,” Ignis said, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s temple.

Ignis didn’t tell him that Noctis wouldn’t want him to mourn. He didn’t tell him that he had to move on. Instead, he just held Prompto tightly, stroking his hair.

“Prompto?”

Prompto let out a sound of acknowledgement, not quite trusting his voice. 

“Your photos are out, yes?”

“Yeah,” Prompto mumbled.

“Shall we go through them?”

For the first time that night, Prompto managed a weak smile. His attention returned to the photo in his hand. “So this one’s from the first Christmas we spent together.”


	16. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few days behind because the idea for this prompt was just too big for a few hundred words. Hopefully the length makes up for the wait orz

_This hunt is worth fifteen thousand gil,_ Ignis told himself, _We’ll be set for a while. It’s worth it._

No matter how much he tried to convince himself, Ignis couldn’t help but feel like taking this hunt was a bad idea. The behemoth they were hunting made Deadeye seem like a puppy, having caused the deaths of many who wandered up the mountain. The weather conditions certainly didn’t help matters, as they were forced to trek through the ice and snow.

“This is the worst,” Noctis whined, pulling up onto a nearby ledge.

“Would you rather spend the next three weeks eating canned food?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shot his shield a glare. “...No.”

“Then quit complaining.”

“And do be careful, Your Majesty,” Ignis said. “The terrain is quite treacherous.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Prompto said through chattering teeth. “Six, I think I’ve had enough snow to last me the rest of my life.”

“You can say that again.” Noctis stopped, letting out an annoyed sound. “Hey, Specs? I think we’ve got a problem.”

Ignis walked over to Noctis, hoping the problem was something small. Alas, it seemed the Astrals were not on their side.

From where they stood, they had two ways to proceed―one was a ledge about a foot wide that didn’t look too secure, and the other was a steep climb up a wall with few secure footholds. There was, of course, the option to turn around and find another way, but that’d only waste time they didn’t have.

A few rocks fell from the wall. Ignis decided that it likely wasn’t going to be a good place to climb, and turned his attention to the ledge.

The ledge was wider than what their little group had encountered in similar situations. Perhaps it wouldn’t fall apart, provided they moved quickly and carefully. Plus, if there was any risk of danger, Noctis could warp to the other side without issue.

“Tread carefully,” Ignis said, motioning towards the ledge. “If it collapses, you are to warp to the safest point you can find. We’ll manage some other way.”

“Alright,” Noctis said. “Be safe.”

“You need not tell me twice, Your Majesty.” Ignis fell into step behind Noctis, motioning for Prompto and Gladio to follow.

“Wow, um,” Prompto said, “That’s… we’re really high.”

“Don’t look down, then,” Gladio huffed.

“That only makes me want to look down more, though!”

“If we weren’t so high above the fucking ground, I’d―”

A low growl silenced Gladio. They froze, turning their head towards the other side, finding a behemoth staring them down.

“Is that..?”

“Our target, yes,” Ignis said. “We seem to be caught between a rock and a hard place, gentlemen.”

“Shit,” Prompto spat. “What do we do?”

“Stay perfectly still,” Ignis whispered. “This particular breed of behemoth detects movement. If we don’t make any―”

Before Ignis could finish his warning, Noctis warped to the beast, striking it in the face. Naturally, the behemoth countered, swinging its massive paw. Noctis warped out of the way, but the behemoth’s paw struck the ledge instead.

The ledge gave out. Gladio had grabbed onto the nearest secure foothold and was in the process of climbing to safety.

Ignis had tried to do the same, but the foothold crumbled. It also pierced his glove, cutting into the palm of his hand. He couldn’t stop the panic from rising, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do now.

The last thing Ignis saw before he blacked out was Prompto a few feet away, plummeting towards the ground below.

* * *

 

Prompto woke up feeling like he had been chewed up and spat out by an Adamantoise. He slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his side. He took note of the snow surrounding him, which triggered his memory.

They were on a hunt. Their target found them first, Noctis made it angry, then the ledge they stood on crumbled. Prompto and Ignis had fallen―

_Iggy!_

“Ignis!” Prompto called out, feeling panic seize him. “Iggy, where are you? Are you okay?”

Nothing. For a moment, Prompto wondered if he had left, thinking the fall had killed him―or worse, the fall killed the _Ignis_ ―but a weak groan caught his attention. He turned his attention to the source of the sound, finding lying a few feet away.

“Ignis!” Prompto rushed to get up, letting out a sharp gasp at the pain in his leg. He made it a few steps before his leg gave out, forcing him to drag himself the rest of the way.

“Shit, Ignis,” Prompto whispered, frantically searching for a pulse. “Please, please, **_please_ ** don’t be dead.”

Prompto let out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse, but he didn’t allow himself to celebrate just yet. The sky above them was darkening―the temperature would only drop, and out here, they were practically begging for daemons to attack.

Prompto searched the area around them, finding a cave a few yards away. He let out a huff, knowing that this would be their best bet at shelter. Carefully, he pulled Ignis off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder. Then, he stood slowly, biting back a cry of pain when he put weight on his injured leg.

“Okay, okay,” Prompto said, voice shaky. “It’s not that far. C’mon, you can do this, Prompto.”

Under normal circumstances, the walk would’ve only taken a few minutes. But the snow was up to his knees, his leg was probably broken, and moving was a bit of a challenge with his body half frozen. It felt like hours had passed when he finally made it to the cave.

The cave was just barely deep enough to offer some relief from the cold. It was slick in some spots with ice, but for the most part, it was free of snow. If nothing else, it’d be a decent place to stay the night, assuming this cave didn’t belong to a daemon.

Prompto eased Ignis off his shoulder and onto the ground. He tried to turn on the flashlight strapped to his soaking coat, but it wasn’t working. He got Ignis’ flashlight to turn on, only for it to flicker off a moment later, likely damaged from the melted snow.

“Damn,” Prompto hissed. His eyes went to storage pack Ignis had strapped to his leg. He opened it, letting out a sigh of relief when he found that the advisor was well-equipped for an emergency such as this.

Ignis’ pack contained a hi-potion, three small firestarters, a book of matches, an emergency blanket, and an antidote. Combined with the emergency rations, first aid kit, and the potion Prompto had on him, they’d be able to survive for a night or two if it came to that.

Using what little light was available, Prompto found a handful of sticks scattered throughout the cave, likely blown in from snowstorms. He gathered them up as quickly as he could with an injured leg and made a small fire, illuminating the darkness around them.

“Alright, let’s get you fixed up,” Prompto said, removing his gloves. He turned his attention to Ignis, steeling himself.

The first thing that caught Prompto’s attention was the deep gash on the side of his face, just below his temple. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully, but it didn’t look to good.

“Sorry about this, Iggy,” Prompto said, tugging off Ignis’ soaking coat. He laid it down by the fire, hoping it would dry faster. After a moment of thought, he did the same with his coat, groaning miserably at the cold that hit him.

Prompto tried to remember everything Ignis taught him about first aid as he checked him for injuries, growing more and more panicked as he came across more gashes, bruises, and broken bones.

“Guess it’s a good thing you’re out of it,” Prompto muttered, “‘cuz I doubt this is going to feel too great.”

Prompto ran through the steps of resetting a broken bone several times before he gathered the courage to actually do it. He shuddered afterwards, taking a few slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and avoid losing his lunch.

“Six, I don’t know how you can do stuff like that, Ignis,” Prompto muttered, checking to make sure he had reset it correctly. He ran through the mental checklist Ignis had made him memorize during his training, thankful that he hadn’t chose that moment to zone out.

After determining that he had reset Ignis’ arm correctly, Prompto finished checking him over for injuries, thankful that he didn’t need to reset anything else.

Prompto debated whether or not he should give Ignis a potion. On the one hand, if he could get the advisor out of danger, one of them might be able to reunite with their friends. On the other, he recalled Ignis mentioning that potions were funny about mending broken bones. Though it was somewhat uncommon, the idea of Ignis’ arm healing incorrectly didn’t sit too well with him.

Then again, the worst that could possibly happen is that Gladio would need to break it again and reset it properly―it wasn’t a pleasant thought, but it was a better alternative to suffering.

Prompto grabbed the hi-potion, wrapping Ignis’ hand around it. He crushed it, shutting his eyes at the harsh, green glow that fell over him. When he opened his eyes, he found that Ignis looked to be in better shape, though the cut on his face hadn’t completely healed up.

Prompto retrieved the first aid kit, deciding that the remaining potion could be put to better use. He gently cleaned the gash with the antiseptic before bandaging it carefully.

“There we go,” Prompto whispered, grabbing the emergency blanket. He tore the packaging open and pulled it out, wrapping it around Ignis gently. “Hang in there, Ignis.”

Prompto turned his attention away from Ignis to check his own injuries, starting with his leg. To his horror, it was broken. That meant he had to reset it himself, without any sort of anaesthetic.

“Okay, okay,” Prompto whispered, scrubbing at his face. “No big deal. Iggy taught you everything you know. It’s all good.”

He nearly threw up when he reset Ignis’ arm. If he reset his own leg, he’d pass out. Worse yet, he might end up ruining it or injuring himself further.

 _Shit._ Prompto picked up his gloves, stuffing them into his mouth and biting down hard. He took a few deep breaths before resetting the limb, his scream of pain just barely muffled. He spat out the gloves, panting hard. His vision swam, and for a moment, he thought he was going to pass out.

Prompto spent a moment focusing on his breathing, waiting until the last waves of dizziness passed before using the other potion. Most of the injuries faded away, leaving him with a few bruises and a half-healed leg. Once the remaining injuries were cleaned and bandaged, he checked their coats, finding that they were only marginally drier than they had been earlier. He decided to leave them a little longer.

Prompto pulled out his phone, seeing if he could get a signal from the safety of the cave. To his frustration, his phone wouldn’t turn on―it must’ve been damaged in the fall.

_Shit. We’re gonna die, aren’t we?_

Prompto let out a shaky sigh, crawling back to Ignis. He opened the blanket, whispering a quiet apology when Ignis shivered fiercely at the cold. He pressed himself against the advisor, wrapping the blanket around them tightly.

“What am I going to do?” Prompto asked softly.

Noctis and Gladio probably thought they were dead. Prompto couldn’t call them because his phone was busted, and he was almost certain there was no signal in this cave. Things weren’t looking too good.

 _Wait a minute._ Prompto summoned his weapon. He wasn’t exactly sure how Noctis’ armiger worked, but he _did_ know that, at the very least, that he’d feel someone accessing it. If nothing else, Noctis would know that they were alive and would come running.

Prompto could only pray that he and Ignis could make it until Noctis and Gladio arrived.

* * *

 

Thankfully, by the time the fire went out, their coats were dry. Prompto reluctantly left Ignis’ side for a moment to retrieve them, wincing at the cold air hitting his skin. He helped Ignis into his coat first before pulling on his own, then curled back up into the blanket.

Throughout the night, Prompto kept summoning and dismissing his weapon, reminding Noctis that they were still alive. _They’ll come back. They won’t let us down._

Prompto shivered, pressing closer to Ignis. He tried to distract himself by pretending that they were curled up on the couch in Ignis’ warm apartment, wrapped in the quilt that Ignis reserved for especially cold nights. He never got too into it, as a cold gust of wind would immediately pull him from his warm thoughts.

Prompto snuggled closer to Ignis, doing what he could to shield the unconscious chamberlain from the icy winds. As soon as the wind died down, he let out a miserable whine, burying his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck.

Prompto was tired, cold, in pain, and bored out of his godsdamned mind. It was growing difficult to stay awake, even with the underlying panic. He couldn’t play King’s Knight or any of the other games on his phone to keep him awake, either, so it was only a matter of time until he’d stop being able to fight it.

_You gotta stay awake and protect Ignis._

Eventually, Prompto wasn’t able to fight exhaustion any longer. He tightened his hold on Ignis, letting his eyelids slide shut.

The last thing Prompto heard before sleep pulled him under was someone calling out to them.

* * *

 

The first thing Ignis registered when he woke up was that everything around him was warm and soft. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable during their road trip, and for a moment, he wondered if he was dead.

Ignis opened his eyes, finding that he was alone in a hotel room with Prompto. The gunslinger was sleeping peacefully at his side, nose pressed against Ignis’ shoulder. The advisor smiled, reaching over to stroke his cheek.

“Mmh…” Prompto stirred, his eyes fluttering open. “Iggy?”

“Apologies, darling,” Ignis murmured, pressing his lips to Prompto’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s all good,” Prompto mumbled, snuggling closer to Ignis. “How’re you feeling, babe?”

“I suspect I should be feeling worse, considering how far we fell,” Ignis said, wrapping his arms around Prompto. “I assume you had something to do with that?”

Prompto gave Ignis a sleepy smile. “Guess we should be glad you’re always prepared for anything, right?”

“You aren’t giving yourself enough credit, Prompto.” Ignis pulled him in for a soft kiss, carding his fingers through his hair. “Thank you. I doubt we would be here if you hadn’t acted.”

“No sweat, Igs. You would’ve done the same.”

Ignis smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of Prompto’s face. “Perhaps we should go back to sleep. You’ve certainly earned the rest.”

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice―he was out within a matter of minutes, his head resting on Ignis’ chest.

Ignis smiled, focusing on Prompto’s soft breathing. He eventually drifted off, sleeping the sleep of the truly exhausted.


	17. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: this takes place in the alternate timeline.

_ “I’m so sorry, my darling, but I don’t think I’ll be home in time,”  _ Ignis said.  _ “The blasted ferry has been delayed.” _

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, babe! That’s out of your control,” Prompto assured, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

_ “I know, darling, but this meant so much to you.” _ Prompto heard Ignis sigh, the sound crackling lightly in his ear.  _ “Our first Christmas together in nearly a decade, and I somehow get stuck in Altissia…” _

“It’s okay, Ignis. Really. Your job is important.”

_ “You are, too, Prompto. Astrals, I should’ve listened to Noct when he said to postpone the meeting _ . _ ” _

“You’re being way too hard on yourself, Ignis,” Prompto chided gently. “Really, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Maybe we can just, y’know, video chat. No big deal!”

_ “You deserve better than video chat, love―” _

“Iggy,” Prompto said, “seriously, it’s fine. It’ll be better than nothing, right? Besides”―his voice took a suggestive tone―“you can make it up to me when you get back.”

Prompto giggled when he heard Ignis clear his throat.  _ “Rest assured, I surely will. Still, I do wish I could be there with you now.” _

_ Believe me, I do, too.  _ Prompto was disappointed, sure, but it wasn’t like this was his first time spending the holidays alone. He had done it for years as a child, as well as during the decade of darkness when he and Ignis were too busy preparing for Noctis’ return to celebrate together. Still, he wouldn’t deny the fact that it hurt that Ignis wouldn’t be home for the holidays.

Deep down, Prompto prayed for a miracle.

* * *

 

Prompto had been in the middle of making tea when he heard a knock at the door. He considered all the people who might show up without any notice—Noctis was immediately crossed off the list because he was stuck at some gala that required his attendance. Gladio, too, had been eliminated, as he had been dragged along. Cor would’ve already been in the house by now, Talcott had a key, and Libertus probably would’ve knocked the door down if he had to wait more than a minute.

There was another knock, pulling Prompto from his thoughts. He raced over to the door, expecting to see a neighbor with a Christmas card, only to find Ignis on the other side.

“Iggy!” Prompto threw himself into Ignis’ arms, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He felt Ignis’ arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. “I thought you wouldn’t be home in time…”

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing we seem to have a habit of running into Aranea at just the right time,” Ignis said, kissing Prompto’s temple. “Fortunately, Insomnia wasn’t too much out of her way, though I did put her behind schedule.”

Prompto smiled brightly, pulling Ignis in for a proper kiss. “C’mon, c’mon! We gotta make this time we have count!”

Ignis chuckled, allowing Prompto to lead him into their home. “Of course, darling.”


	18. Ice Skating

In retrospect, maybe Ignis should’ve asked if Prompto knew how to skate before taking him out to an ice rink on date night.

The thought that someone grew up without experiencing the rush of excitement that came with ice skating was difficult for Ignis to wrap his mind around. As a child, it was one of the few things he enjoyed doing with his mother, who only ever seemed to cut loose on the ice. Many winter afternoons were spent on the frozen lake behind his home, where he’d glide across the ice until dinner.

Of course, Prompto hadn’t had access to a lake behind his house, and he certainly didn’t have the funds to go to the rink as frequently as Ignis did. So, he probably shouldn’t have been so surprised when Prompto made it six feet before falling on his rear.

“So, uh, funny thing,” Prompto said as Ignis helped him up. “I don’t know how to skate.”

“I can see that,” Ignis said, his voice teasing. “If it makes you feel any better, though, you skate more gracefully than you walk.”

“So mean,” Prompto whined, pouting playfully. “Some boyfriend you are!”

Ignis chuckled, helping Prompto steady himself. “Bend your knees and lean forward a bit more. Keep your weight forward. That’ll help you keep your balance.”

“Okay,” Prompto said, bending his knees. He leaned forward little by little until Ignis stopped him. “Okay. Good?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “Now, start off slow. Keep your head up, otherwise you risk colliding into people.”

After a little encouragement, Prompto started to move, clutching Ignis’ arm for support. Once he was comfortable, he began to lift his feet of the ice, picking up the pace. Finally, he grew confident enough to let go of Ignis’ arm.

“Iggy! Iggy, look, I’m doing it!”

Ignis smiled, watching Prompto glide across the ice. A sense of pride filled him when the blond turned his way, grinning with excitement. Unfortunately, as soon as he tried to stop, he wound up falling on his rear.

“Are you alright, darling?” Ignis asked, skating over to Prompto.

“I’m good! Guess I don’t have the hang of it just yet, huh?” Prompto let out a sheepish laugh, getting up with Ignis’ assistance. “Guess that means I won’t be a professional figure skater anytime soon.”

Ignis chuckled, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s temple. “You’ll improve with practice, Prompto.” He took the blond’s hand, lacing their fingers. “Now, let’s try that again.”


	19. Christmas Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh ik this is short but i couldn't think of anything to fit the prompt and i'm already way behind haha h a

_ “I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus.” _

“Oh my god,” Prompto mumbled, “this is the fifth time they’ve played this in the past hour.”

“And it’s an even more  _ obnoxious  _ version than the last,” Ignis said. “ _ Christ,  _ why is this the only station that works in this area?”

Prompto groaned in agreement, thumping his head against the window of the car. Unfortunately for them, Noctis and Gladio were singing along in the back, using their most obnoxious voices to get on Ignis’ nerves. A part of him was starting to regret coming along on this trip if this was going to continue.

“Why is this song even considered a classic? There’s nothing nice about  _ cheating,” _ Prompto huffed.

“Perhaps because it’s not about cheating,” Ignis said.

“What? Iggy, the kid’s seeing his mom Frenching Santa.”

“ _ Or _ his father  _ dressed up _ as Santa to surprise his son,” Ignis explained, “and he didn’t expect his son to be spying on them.”

Prompto blinked.  _ “What? _ You mean I’ve gone twenty years thinking this poor kid’s mom is a dirty rotten cheater?”

“Darling, I think you should be more concerned about the fact that you’re over analyzing Christmas music.”

“Over analyzing? Didn’t you just—”

_ “I really can’t stay—” _

“Okay, nope!” Prompto turned off the radio, earning a whine from Gladio and Noctis. “Noct, where’s the fucking aux cord?”

“Christ why didn’t we do this earlier?” Ignis asked as Prompto snatched the aux cord out of the glove box. He connected his phone and pressed play on the first playlist that came up.

_ “When I was younger, just a bad little kid—” _

Gladio and Noctis complained loudly in the back, earning a groan from Ignis.  _ Oh, this is going to be a long ride. _


	20. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to get caught up before today, but I got super sick and wound up not being able to work on this until today! Hopefully I should have the rest done before the end of December.
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and a happy rest of your Monday to everyone who doesn't!

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to bed, darling?” Ignis asked as he switched out  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  _ for  _ The Polar Express.  _ “There’s no shame in admitting defeat.”

“I’m good! I can stay awake for one more,” Prompto insisted.

“If you say so,” Ignis chuckled, shaking his head. He joined Prompto on the couch, snuggling up to him beneath the blanket.

“Hey, have a little faith! I’m not gonna fall asleep this year, I swear!”

“I seem to recall you saying the same thing last year,” Ignis teased, kissing Prompto’s temple. “You made the same promise the year before that, too.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. “So mean!”

Ignis rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote off the arm of the couch and pressing play. “I’m merely stating the truth.”

Prompto snorted, resting his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “Just you watch, by the time this movie’s done, I’ll still be wide awake.”

“Of course you will, darling,” Ignis said, slipping an arm around Prompto’s waist. His attention turned to the movie, though his thoughts lied elsewhere.

This tradition of theirs started shortly after they started dating, when Ignis confessed to seeing very few holiday specials. Prompto had been determined to watch as many as they could on Christmas Eve, but he had fallen asleep about halfway through the second movie. It resulted in him trying again the next year, only for the same thing to happen.

This year, Prompto was doing better. They were on movie three and the blond had yet to fall asleep, but Ignis knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His chatter had died off about ten minutes into the movie and he didn’t sing along during the first musical number.

Sure enough, halfway through the movie, Prompto was snoring faintly. Ignis chuckled, worming his way out of Prompto’s hold long enough to put away the movies and turn off the television. He returned to his sleeping boyfriend, pulling him into his arms.

“Mm?” Prompto shifted in Ignis’ arms. “Shit, did I do it again?’

Ignis kissed Prompto’s temple, carrying him to the bedroom. “There’s always next year, love.”


	21. Nice

Sometimes, Prompto was sure the time he spent with Ignis was a dream.

Prompto was wrapped tightly in Ignis’ arms, head resting on his chest. They were on the comfortable side of too warm beneath the blankets, a little sticky from sweat and the smell of sex still hanging in the air. A comfortable silence had long since settled over them, words forgotten in favor of just holding each other.

There was a time where Prompto believed he’d never have this—he and Ignis were from two separate worlds. Noctis had been a bridge to Ignis’ world, but Prompto still felt like an outsider looking in.

The barrier separating their worlds was dissolved the moment Noctis accepted his fate and entered the crystal. For now, Prompto and Ignis were on common ground, and he was determined to take advantage of every last moment he had with him before everything went back to normal.

Prompto knew he was being selfish. He knew that the day would come where Noctis would return, defeat Ardyn, and bring back the light. Ignis would have to return to his duties as adviser to the king, but was it really too much to ask that he have this for just a little while longer?

Prompto looked to the window, seeing little white flakes of snow floating through the darkness. The holidays were fast-approaching—soon, the Day of the Glacian would be upon them, though there would be little celebration.

Prompto remembered something his mother told him long ago, during the early years of his childhood:  _ “If you’re good all year, the Glacian might just grant your wish!” _

His childhood wishes had all been simple—little things, like a home for the kitten he wasn’t allowed to take in or a speedy recovery for the elderly neighbor that treated him like her own grandson. He had even wished for his parents to come home more often, though that one didn’t come true.

But this one…

He’d been good this year. Maybe  _ this  _ wish will come true.


	22. Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally making good on that E rating.
> 
> Tbh I'm not too happy with how this chapter came out, but if I waited too much longer this thing would probably never get done, so I'm posting it as it is. The next few fics will be short bc 1) I'm way behind and 2) Promnis week is around the corner, so I'll make it up to you guys then.

Everything was going smoothly.

The cookies have been baked and were cooling in a place where their nosy great dane couldn’t get to them. The roast was in the oven, the timer was set, and the preparations for the side dishes had been done the night before. The presents were wrapped and already under the tree, ready for the party tonight.

Ignis glanced at the clock. Company wouldn’t arrive for another three and a half hours, and the roast wouldn’t be ready until an hour after that. That left him with one matter to attend to.

After ensuring there was nothing around for Cookie to mess with, Ignis walked up the stairs. He made his way down the hall, stopping in front of the bedroom door. He took in a deep breath, casting out all distractions so he could focus on the matter at hand.

Ignis opened the door, welcomed by the sight of Prompto on the floor, gagged, blindfolded, and straddling a Sybian. His arms were bound behind his back, tied together by black rope. His ankles were tied to his thighs, forcing him to remain on the dildo Ignis had attached to the machine.

A muffled whimper escaped Prompto, just barely audible over the Sybian’s vibrations. Ignis smirked, reaching over to stroke his hair. Prompto jumped at the contact, letting out a little whine.

“I think that’s enough of that, hmm?” Ignis asked, switching off the Sybian. Prompto let out a noise caught between relief and frustration, his hips bucking involuntarily.

“Ah, ah,” Ignis hissed, roughly pulling Prompto’s hair. “You’re already in quite a bit of trouble, pet. I advise you not push your luck.”

Prompto shivered visibly, letting out a soft whimper. Ignis chuckled darkly, releasing his hold on the blond before turning his attention to the riding crop he had left on the bed earlier. He picked it up, slowly running the end down Prompto’s spine.

“Mhm…” Prompto’s head fell back at the contact, something close to a sigh escaping him. Ignis smirked, running the keeper along the curve of the blond’s ass.

Without warning, Ignis struck Prompto’s ass twice in quick succession, pulling him from his trance. “I’m going to remove the gag,” Ignis said, “and you will count each strike. If you behave, you might get to cum before company arrives. Understood?”

Prompto nodded twice.

With his free hand, Ignis unclasped the buckle of the gag, easing it out of Prompto’s mouth. He allowed him a moment to catch his breath before striking his thigh, earning a high-pitched gasp of “One!” in response.

Ignis smirked, running the keeper over the little pink mark he had left behind. He pulled the crop away, waiting until Prompto relaxed to deliver the next blow to his ass.

“Two!”

“Stay relaxed, pet,” Ignis said, striking Prompto’s other cheek. “Good little pain sluts don’t tense up.”

Prompto groaned, waiting just a beat too long to count. Ignis growled, bringing the crop down on his submissive’s ass twice.

“Start over,” Ignis hissed. He knelt down, switching the Sybian back on. He turned it up to one of the higher settings before rising again, pressing the keeper against Prompto’s ass. “Make it to ten.”

Prompto let out a delicious whimper, nodding. Ignis delivered a series of sharp blows to Prompto’s ass and thighs, jolts of pleasure running down his spine with every shout that escaped him. When they reached the tenth strike, Ignis’ composure was starting to slip.

Ignis paused for a moment, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. “Color, pet?”

“Green,” Prompto panted.

Ignis smirked, kneeling down and turning the Sybian up to its highest setting. He heard Prompto sob over the vibrations, followed closely by a high-pitched moan.

“M-master, please,” Prompto whimpered.

“Please  _ what _ , pet?”

“Please, need to cum,” Prompto gasped, struggling to stay still. “Please, please,  _ please,  _ master!”

Ignis chuckled, wrapping his hand around Prompto’s cock. It only took a few strokes to push him over the edge, covering Ignis’ hand and the Sybian in his release.

Ignis switched off the Sybian. He made quick work of the rope, taking a moment to admire the marks he left behind. “I’m going to take the blindfold off now, alright?”

Prompto nodded. Ignis gently removed the blindfold, tossing it aside. He eased Prompto off the Sybian and into his arms, carrying him to the bed.

“You did beautifully, darling,” Ignis murmured, laying Prompto down. “You’re such a good submissive.”

Prompto smiled sleepily. “Want me to return the favor?”

“Later,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “For now, let’s get you taken care of.”


	23. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [these prompts on tumblr.](https://prompt-dealer.tumblr.com/post/165486942054/prompt-list-recovery)

“How did you get in my apartment?”

Ignis let out an undignified snort, not turning his attention away from the saucepan. “The first time you’ve seen me in months, and  _ that’s  _ what you have to say?”

Prompto frowned, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, Ignis. I’m just… surprised to see you, y’know? You don’t exactly come across as the type of guy who would sneak into someone else’s apartment.” He stepped into the tiny kitchen, stopping a foot short of the stove and leaning against the counter. “Seriously, though,  _ how  _ did you get in?”

“Aranea let me use her key,” Ignis said. He added something into the saucepan, but it was too dark for Prompto to make out what it was. “Speaking of Aranea… she informed me that the two of you have been researching Niflheim technology.”

“Yeah?” Prompto averted his gaze, thankful that Ignis wasn’t able to see.

Ignis’ attention turned to Prompto. “She also informed me that there was an… incident while the two of you were collecting information in Zegnautus Keep.”

Prompto tensed up. His gaze fell to his wrist, which was covered up by the sleeve of his sleep shirt.

“Prom?”

“I thought I was getting better.”

Ignis took the saucepan off the heat before closing the distance between the two of them, pulling Prompto in for a tight embrace. Prompto buried his face into Ignis’ shoulder, sobbing into his shirt.

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis murmured, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

“I should be  _ okay,  _ Ignis,” Prompto whimpered. “I should be getting better.”

“Recovery doesn’t mean you still don’t have bad days,” Ignis said, his voice soothing. He kissed Prompto’s forehead gently, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. “Now, where do you keep your mugs?”

Prompto gave Ignis a tired smile before opening one of the cupboards, pulling out two mugs. He picked up the saucepan, his smile growing when he realized what Ignis had been making—hot chocolate.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto?"

“Thank you.”


	24. Snow

_ Take the day off, Ignis,  _ Noctis had told him.  _ That’s an order. _

Ignis didn’t have any other choice—with the roads covered in a foot of snow, they weren’t able to proceed with their trip. There were no hunts to take within the area, leaving little for them to do.

So, when Prompto invited Ignis to come with him to take pictures, he accepted without hesitation.

“Isn’t this beautiful?” Prompto asked, turning towards Ignis.

“It is,” Ignis said, offering Prompto a smile. Truth be told, he had associated snow with a number of unpleasant things—messy slush on roads, wet clothing, and colds, among others—but this had changed his perspective altogether.

“I’ve never seen so much snow in my entire life,” Prompto said. “There was never  _ this  _ much snow in Insomnia…”

Insomnia had been fairly warm—too warm for snow, though there’d be an occasional snowfall that never accumulated to much. Ignis recalled seeing more snow in Tenebrae when he was a child, though those memories had faded with age.

Prompto’s attention had turned back to his camera, focusing on a baby anak with its mother. Ignis found himself staring at the blond. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were a light shade of red from the cold, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration.

Ignis smiled. He didn’t think it was possible to fall  _ more  _ in love with this man, yet here he was, falling for him all over again.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, darling?”

Prompto closed the distance between them, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the adviser’s lips. “Thanks for coming along.”

Ignis chuckled lightly, bringing a hand up to cup Prompto’s cheek. “Of course, my dear.”


	25. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!! I had so much fun doing this, but I probably won't do a full advent calendar next time lmao. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck through to the very end!

Out of all the Christmas Ignis had spent with Prompto, this one had to be his favorite.

The past year had been eventful for the two of them. They were  _ married _ now, after being together for nearly six years. They had a lovely home in downtown Insomnia, located above the restaurant Ignis had opened the year prior. Prompto had even landed his dream job with Meteor Publishing.

The best thing of all, though, was the new addition to their family.

Prompto had made it clear early in their relationship that he wanted to be a father. He was never pushy about the idea, of course, but he and Ignis  _ did  _ have plenty of conversations about having kids. All that talking lead them to adopting a child a few months after their wedding, a boy named Corvus.

Prompto had been determined to make this Christmas special for Corvus—so much so, he had planned out  _ everything _ months in advance rather than wait until the month of December rolled around. Judging from their son’s reaction, though, Ignis considered Prompto’s endeavors a success.

Now, Christmas was drawing to a close. The scraps of wrapping paper had been picked up, leftovers were put away, and for once, Ignis was willing to leave the dishes for tomorrow. The excitement had died down considerably, leaving them all filled with a special kind of warmth that could only be associated with the holiday.

They had planned on letting Corvus in on their tradition of watching Christmas movies until they were too tired to keep their eyes open, but it appeared to be too late for that—Prompto and Corvus were already asleep on the couch, worn out from the day’s events.

Under normal circumstances, Ignis would’ve roused Prompto and made him take Corvus to bed before ushering him to their bedroom. Instead, he allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy this peaceful moment, choosing to let his husband and child sleep for a little while longer. He grabbed the blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch, using it to cover them.

Ignis smiled at the sight—Corvus laid on Prompto’s torso, wrapped in his arms. His head rested on Prompto’s chest, just above his heart. His little hands clutched Prompto’s shirt, his grip tight.

Ignis gently pushed a few strands of hair out of Corvus’ face, leaning down to kiss his temple. “Goodnight, my little raven.”

Corvus stirred, mumbling something about  _ chocobos _ before settling against Prompto’s chest. Ignis chuckled quietly, turning his attention to his husband and kissing his forehead sweetly. “Merry Christmas, my darling.”


End file.
